Schwierige Wege
by journeysEnd
Summary: Hermine und Snape kommen sich nähe als Hermine um ein Haar etwas schreckliches zugestoßen wäre...


Gähnend streckte sich Hermine in ihrem Bett und blinzelte ins Morgenlicht. Kühl war es um diese Jahreszeit morgens in ihrem Zimmer, doch wenn sie die Sonne hereinschaute machte ihr das wenig aus. Verstrubbelt rollte sie sich aus ihrem Bett, schlüpfte in die Pantoffeln und tapste in ihr Badezimmer. Seit diesem Sommer hatte sie ein eigenes, als Schulsprecherin stand es ihr zu. Sie war ziemlich stolz darauf diese Auszeichnung bekommen zu haben, kein besserer Grund wäre ihr eingefallen um glücklich ins siebte Schuljahr zu starten. Schmunzelnd warf sie einen Blick auf den in sich verknäulten Krummbein als sie das Badezimmer verließ um Harry und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum zu treffen.

„Morgen Mine..." brummelte ihr der verschlafene Ron entgegen, auch Harry schien nicht viel wacher als er und brachte gerade mal ein freundschaftliches Nicken zustande.

„Jungs, ehrlich: ihr solltet früher ins Bett gehen!"

„Würden wir ja wenn Seamus uns nicht die ganze Zeit so verliebt vollquatschen würde!" , gab Harry entrüstet zurück.

Hermine grinste, ihr war klar dass Ron und Harry nur zu gerne Seamus' Abenteuern mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht lauschten und selber ihren eigenen prahlerischen Senf dazugaben. Man konnte zwar nicht behaupten dass sie viel Erfahrung hatten, aber immerhin mehr als Hermine...

Nachdem allmorgendlichem Frühstück in der großen Halle, einem enttäuschten Blick auf den Stundenplan (Zaubertränke!) schlurften die drei Richtung Kerker. Hermine hatte wenig Lust sich schon wieder mit den Slytherins abzugeben, und auf Snape konnte sie noch viel mehr verzichten. Erst gestern musste sie Strafarbeiten bei ihm ableisten, weil sie mal wieder Neville heimliche geholfen hatte als dieser im Begriff war seinen Trank gründlich zu versauen.

Seufzend setzte Hermine mit Ron und Harry in die dritte Reihe, als Draco ihr noch zuflüsterte: „Na Schlammblut, glänzt der Boden in Snapes Vorratskammer wieder?" Sie ignorierte Draco jedoch gekonnt. Nun wandte sie ihren Blick Snape zu der mit rauschendem Umhang das Klassenzimmer betrat. Das allgemeine Gemurmel verstummte Augenblicklich und Snape hexte ohne großes Trara mit griesgrämiger Miene eine Rezept an die Tafel. Verwundert weil er dazu keinen Kommentar abgab, machten sich die Schüler an die Arbeit. Geschäftiges Rascheln folge und leichtes Flüstern:

„Was ist denn mit dem passiert?"

„Der sieht heute noch widerlicher aus als sonst!"

Auch Hermine fiel auf dass er sehr fertig aussah. Blasser als sonst, tiefe Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen und sie konnte meinen seine Hand zittern zu sehen als er sich etwas auf seinem Pergament notierte. Gestern Abend bei der Strafarbeit wirkte er noch ganz normal (grausam), war danach denn noch etwas passiert? Vielleicht wurde er wieder von Voldemort gerufen... Hermine verabscheute ihren Zaubertränkelehrer in der Regel, doch wenn sie an seine Spionagedienste dachte, dann keimte Respekt in ihr auf.

Snape blickte auf, schien mühsam auf die Beine zu kommen und begann seinen Streifzug durchs Klassenzimmer. Schnell sah Hermine weg und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Trank, der blassgrün war anstatt dunkelgrün.

„ROT?!" donnerte Snape, als er hinter Neville, und somit neben Hermine stand. Sie zuckte zusammen, doch Neville ließ vor Schreck sogar den ganzen Inhalt der Phiole die er in der Hand hielt in den Kessel fallen.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starrten alle auf den Kessel, bis Snape begriff was passiert war. Reflexartig schubbste er Neville nach hinten, weg vom Kessel und stellte sich schützend vor Hermine als der Kessel explodierte. Sie sah sein Gesicht zusammenzucken als die Flüssigkeit ihn am Arm traf und dort schäumend verdampfte.

„Scheiße..." murmelte Snape als er sah wie Flüssigkeit am Boden auf seine Hermines Füße zukroch. Kurzerhand packte er Hermine an der Hüfte und stellte sie auf den Tisch, schwang sich sofort hinterher.

„Alle auf die Tische, SOFORT! Das Zeug ist ätzend!"

Gehorsam krabbelte der Rest der Klasse auf die Tische, auch Neville wurde von Harry hochgezogen.

Zerzaust und sich den Arm haltend brüllte Snape: „20 Punkte Abzug Gryffindor wegen Blödheit, Neville!"

Hermine fand es unfair, doch der Umhang Snapes der sich direkt vor ihren Augen in Rauch auflöste und die Tatsache dass die Säure wohl auch vor dem Inhalt nicht halt machte ließ sie an Snapes Ärmel zupfen.

„Äh.. Professor... ich glaube sie sollten in den Krankenflügel, das sieht nicht gut aus!" meinte sie zögernd und deutete auf seinen Arm.

„Mh..." brummte Snape.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ließ er das gefährliche Gebräu vom Boden verschwinden. Als er vom Tisch heruntersprang blaffe er: „Neville, Granger, ihr räumt auf! Der Unterricht ist beendet!

Er beeilte sich aus dem Klassezimmer zu kommen um nicht vor der Klasse laut losschreien zu müssen – vor Schmerz. Die Säure fraß sich nach und nach durch sein Fleisch...

Hastig lief er Richtung Krankenflügel und ließ eine aufgeregte Klasse zurück.


End file.
